


A moment of passion

by livingintheskies



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingintheskies/pseuds/livingintheskies
Summary: This is completely fiction and in no way affiliated with Ranvir or Giovanni
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Kudos: 18





	A moment of passion

Their dance had finished with their lips brushing each other. Ranvir had never felt passion rush through her body like this before. So much so when the lights went up in the studio to the outside world she appeared flustered, annoyed even, not being able to move back from Giovanni quick enough. In reality this was far from the case. 

Later that evening Ranvir lay tooled up in bed, the only thing on her mind being that dance. The thought of his hips pressing against hers, the feeling as he moved his hand up her leg, the brush of their lips more than once. She picked up her phone more than once to look at the home screen, like she was expecting an important call. 

Truth be told she was expecting an important call ... only the person she was expecting it from didn’t know this. 

10:45. 11:03. 11:26. 11:27. 11:32. Fuck if she thought and she opened WhatsApp. 

Last seen at 11:31. 

“Hey, erm hope I’m not waking you up erm can’t erm stop thinking about tonight.”

Ted had famously said in How I Met Your Mother nothing good ever happens after 2am. He was wrong. She was here at 11:30pm making what will probably turn out to be a poor decision. 

Giovanni is typing ...

“Can I come in ...” 

Wrapping her dressing gown round her tightly she tiptoed downstairs with an unhidable look of confusion on her face. Opening the front door the look of confusion remained plastered all over her face.

“I don-“ she was cut off instantly.

In one swift movement Giovanni lunged through the front door wrapping his arms round her waist and locking his lips on hers. Scrambling to get her arms free she placed them on his chest, pushing him backwards to create just enough space between them that they could look each other in the eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Unable to hide the confusion in her voice. 

“What we both want.” Giovanni replied, sporting a smug grin on his face. 

She was beyond lost for words. Her mind racing. He was right, she did want it, she had thought about it a lot, but was it the right thing to be doing? Was it just a teenage crush? 

“Stop over analysing the situation Ranvi” he followed up, immediately reading the look on her face he had seen so many times in the training room. “Now are you going to let me come in a bit further than the doorway?” 

She simply nodded, still slightly baffled by the turn of events. However as she went to step back Giovanni bent down slightly to cup one arm behind her knees, literally sweeping her off her feet. She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck so as not to fall. Unsure of what was going to happen next she continued her firm grip around him. 

In a flash Giovanni dumped her on the sofa and tugged at the band of her dressing gown, causing it to flop open, revealing the delicate shorts and vest top pyjama set she was sporting. Wow, he thought to himself, as he paused to take in the beauty of the woman he had so desperately wanted to get alone for so long. 

Suddenly becoming very aware of how exposed she was, Ranvir scrambled to pull her dressing gown back across her body. 

“Don’t do that baby, I was enjoying the view.” He tugged gently at the bottom of the dressing gown, pulling the pair into some form of play fight over the garment. Changing tactic Giovanni reached forwards, pulling Ranvir up until she was perched on the arm of the sofa. 

“Baby I have been thinking about you since we left the studio.” He said as he pushed against her legs. Unsure of what to respond, Ranvir simply moved her arms to link them around his neck. “What happened on the dance floor was something I have never experienced before.” He continued as he pushed a little harder, causing her legs to part and allowing himself to slip between them. 

How could she resist? How could she say no? She had wanted to rip his clothes of since practically week 1 but had known someone like him could never be interested in someone like her, yet here he was now grinding hard up against her in way she had never felt pleasure before. 

Her thoughts became grounded by the movement of his hands, which was now unlinking them from round his neck and slipping her dressing gown off. This time she found herself giving in to him, after all he had driven all this way, how could she possibly disappoint him now? His hands moved much quicker than her thoughts, they had now found her way underneath her strappy silk top and he was placing kisses along her collar bone, smiling into her skin as he hear her let out small groans of pleasure. 

Pulling back momentarily he questioned ...

“Are you going to make me find the bedroom myself?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely fiction and in no way affiliated with Ranvir or Giovanni


End file.
